A Special Moment
by WarriorAsag82
Summary: Goku and Chi-Chi fan fiction. Please R/R!!!! This is my first romantic fiction and its complete!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
I started to get an idea for a Goku and Chi-Chi romantic fiction story, but I do not want it to be too long. However, I do not know how long this story is going to be. It might be three chapters the most. This story takes place wherever you want to put it! It has no lemony stuff in it. It is just a cute story, cause I believe you do not have to be a lemon to provide a romantic story. Please Read and Review this story! If you like what you see here, try my other stories. Those of you that are reading my story, A Second Father Figure, more are coming!   
  
Thanks for Reading my stories!  
  
I do not own this characters I just borrow them for a time being!  
  
WarriorAsag82  
  
  
A Special Place  
  
  
Goku stepped quietly into the kitchen to watch Chi-Chi as she stood there washing the dishes. She was so beautiful. He walked up behind her and placed his hands around her waist. She jumped and turned around to face him.  
"Goku how dare you scare me like..." He cut her off by placing his lips upon hers. He felt her melt into his arms. He finally pulled back and glanced down into her bright dark brown eyes. He lifted a finger and touched her cheeks.   
"You are so beautiful." Chi-Chi smiled and raised an eyebrow.  
"Your not hungry Goku?" He smiled as he kissed her on the forehead.  
"Oh I'm always hungry Chi-Chi, but right now I want to take you out." He pulled back taking both of her hands. He held them together in his and just looked into her eyes.   
"Where are we going?" Goku smiled.  
"Its a surprise." Chi-Chi frowned.  
"You know how much I hate surprises Goku." He placed a finger to her lips before she could start arguing. He loved it when she bitched at him and argued with him. She smiled and kissed his finger tenderly.  
"Fine I'll get ready...what about Gohan and Goten?" He smiled.  
"Don't worry about him, they can take care of themselves. Goten is with Vegeta and Gohan is off with Videl. Now get ready to go." He let his hand drop from around her waist as she stepped back. She leaned on her toes and kissed him on the lips.  
"I love you so much Goku." He smiled and kissed her back. He had missed her so much when he was dead. He had not really realized how lonely his life was until he died and she was not there by his side. He would have traded all his strength in the world, his super sayine ability, his life, his soul...just to take back all the things he had done to hurt her emotionally. He kissed her passionately. She placed her hands behind his back and pulled him towards her. He did not want to stop kissing those lips he had missed for eternity. She then pulled back and looked up into his eyes and this time she took her fingers and placed them upon his lips. He smiled and kissed them gently.   
"I love you Goku." She smiled and stepped back. He smiled at her as he took his left hand to trace his hand down her face.   
She stepped back and laughed. "I better get ready or else I'll never find out where you are going to take me." He smiled and let her walk up to their room. She turned around and looked at him.  
"What should I wear?" He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Anything looks good on you Chi-Chi, but you won't have to worry about anyone else being there, except us." Her eyes lit for a moment and disappeared into the room. He smiled and walked out the front door.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Destination is ?

  
Goku sat himself against the wall to his house. He started at the sky as he waited for Chi-Chi to come out. He smiled as he thought of the love of his life. She meant the world to him and then some. He never showed her that or really told her that. He had always been off training, fighting battles, and not really thinking of her needs. He always thought of everyone, his friends, family, and planet. He never meant to hurt her or make her mad. He was just that way. He did not realize how much he had hurt her or how much he would miss, when he was dead after cell and Buu. He never felt so lost without direction when he know the love of his life would never be in his arms again. Today he was going to make it up to her. He was going to take her somewhere very special.  
"Goku..." He turned around and placed a huge smile on his lips. She wore a tight sundress, sandals, and her hair was totally down. He forgot how beautiful she was when her hair was down. He walked up to her and placed his two arms around her.  
"You are so beautiful." He murmured in her ear. He felt her smile as he pulled back to glance into her eyes. She reached up and rubbed her finger along his jaw line. He smiled and took her hand, kissing it gently in between his lips.  
"I've missed you so much." She hugged him as he hugger her back.  
"You ready?" she looked into his eyes.  
"Yes." He smiled as he walked around her and placed his hands around his waist." hold on." He lifted off the ground as he flew towards the destination. He kissed her neck softly.  
"Oh Goku..." He turned her around in his grip. She smiled at him. He grinned.  
"Now close your eyes I want it to be a surprise." She frowned slightly but did. He smiled as he kissed her lips. He felt her press against these lips, which made him stop moving forward in his flying. He kissed her back as he did not want to stop kissing her delicate soft lips. He had missed them so much. He pulled back and smiled.  
"If we don't stop we will never make it." She smiled and just laid her head against his chest as he shifted his grip so she rested firmly in his arms. One arm rested under her knees the other rested under the back. He glanced down to see her lean against his chest her eyes closed.   
He flew just relishing the touch of her face against his skin. He had missed her so much. He smiled as they approached his destination. He landed softly on the coral beach of Key West, Florida. It was just sunset. He had arranged a candle light dinner on the beach. He set himself down onto the sand. He placed Chi-Chi with her feet onto the ground. He took his left hand and removed a strand of hair from her face. She opened her brown beautiful eyes as Goku kissed her lips once again. Her hands went around his neck, as he never thought he would ever be this happy. Air called their attention. They broke the kiss, as he started deep within her eyes.  
"I know I must be a terrible person to be married to...sometimes I wonder why you even stay with Me." he saw the silent pain he had caused her throughout the years and always wondered how or why Chi-Chi even put up with him.  
"I love you silly...even though I get angry about your decisions. Its not anger its worry that someday I will never see you again." he remembered the painful joy he saw in her eyes when he had told her he was alive for good.  
He could not help it as he hugged her tightly in a loving embrace. She suddenly gasped as he quickly parted. He checked himself to make sure he did not hug her too tightly.   
"What is it?" She parted from him as he turned to see what she was looking at. The sun was setting as the sky was a majestic gold color streaked with purple, pink, orange, blue and the torques water. The palm trees swayed quietly in the breeze as the ocean crashed softly upon the sandy shore.  
"Goku...its so beautiful." she turned to him and glanced upon the table with two candles. A person had a violinist and a pianist. Goku helped Chi-Chi sit down then sat him down on the other side of the table. The musicians were playing their wedding song, "When I fall in love."  
He reached out and took her hand. She looked at him with tear swellings in her eyes. He reached over and swiped a single tear away. She took his hand and held it to her face. She kissed the back of his palm as their eyes locked again for the twentieth time. He smiled as he leaned over to kiss the lips once again.  
Their lips seemed to display the love they feel for each other. As the deep passionate searching, kiss left noting less to be desired. Soon they finished their meal, which included lobster tail, popcorn shrimp, and their special key lime pie. They both sat on the beach after they finished the meal. Goku leaned himself against a rock with Chi-Chi sitting in-between his legs leaning her head against his chest.  
"Goku?" He they had been quieting unmoved as they watched beach lap against the shore and the twinkling stars in the sky. They were relishing each other's company.  
"Yes Chi-Chi?" She leaned her body fully into his now. He smiled as he kissed her on the forehead.  
"I'm so lucky to have found you. At some points, I used to envy Bulma for getting Vegeta, even if he was a prick. It was because he was around and alive. He was raising his own kid why you always went off thinking about training, fighting, or protecting the earth. Although I would have never would have Vegeta over you or any other guy. You make me a whole person, a whole soul. You always picked me up when I was down. You were a great person always loving and caring. I am lucky to have found you to keep as my own." He blinked for a moment.  
"No Chi-Chi, I am lucky to have found you. I love the air you breath, the floor you walk on, and all the being inside your soul. I thought sure you would dump me for so many times. I was never home, always forgetting things, and killing myself without thinking about you first. I thought my habits of training and being would surely have us separated. I knew all you wanted was a steady family...I am surprised you are still here with me." He felt her shift and turn on her knees to face him. Their face inches away as the moon shin up sparkles into her dark eyes.  
"I never have hated you Goku. You are the soul of my life. I would never trade you for anything in the world. Even with all the crazy things I shout at you for, I love it all." Goku could not wait any longer. The passion came as he found her lips with his again. His hands rested around her back just holding her against him as they kissed. The full feeling of a kiss was all they needed. They parted for a second their eyes finding more then what words could say. Their lips met once more. Finally, Goku stood up with their lips still locked floating into the air. She parted and looked deep within his eyes.  
"I would never trade you for anything in this universe." he smiled kissing her on the cheek.  
Again, he held her as she leaned her head against his chest. She was fast a sleep by the time they reached home. Taking her into their room, he laid her down and places himself next to her. He pulled her close to his body. She was fast asleep.  
"I love you Chi-Chi." He smiled as he drifted to sleep with the love of his life in his arms.  
  
  
The End  
  
Well what do you guys think? If you like this, check my other stories!  



End file.
